


Runaways

by InsaneHam



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneHam/pseuds/InsaneHam
Summary: After a series of events that involved a gun, 16 year old Alexander Hamilton and 6 year old Maria Reynolds find themselves on the run from their past. They settle in New York City, carving out a living and making friends along the way. Soon, however, they discover the past is not so easily buried. It comes back to haunt you. Can Alexander and Maria escape the darkness of their past? Or will it consume them?





	Runaways

“Kids? Kids, get up!” 

Alexander started awake. Beside him, Maria shifted sleepily, still with the realm of sleep. That was good. God knows she hadn’t had a good rest in forever. The gun in his pocket shifted as he lifted his chin to see the person who had so rudely woken him up. An annoyed bus driver hovered over them, staring down at them as if they was no more than a bug. It occured to Alexander that this was probably the same driver of the bus they were in. Come to think of it, why weren't they moving? He had paid for tickets, not to sit on a still bus.

The bus driver tipped his cap back to see them better, brushing aside his stray blonde strands. Perhaps twenty five, he gave off the air of a underfed overworked young adult who had just barely gotten through puberty. A pale, lanky man who seemed to outgrow his already stretched skin, his blue eyes bulged out of their sockets as he scanned them. 

“It's the last stop.”

Alexander looked out the window. It was pitch black. Had he really slept for the whole car ride? He at least thought he'd wake when strangers began piling on, but apparently not. That was dangerous. You never knew the intentions that people harboured. 

Right now though it seemed more prudent to focus on the driver, who was seething with anger. It didn't seem to make much sense to Alexander, until he realized that the driver wanted him and Maria to get off the bus.

“Right. Sorry, I didn't notice.”

His eyes flicked to the pitch black darkness outside. He couldn't see any landmarks.

“Where are we?” Alexander asked. His addled brain didn't remember their destination. The driver's eyes softened, eyes retreating back into their sockets. Calmer. It made him better in every respect.

“New York. Where are your parents?”

Alexander was surprised it had taken him so long to ask, but it was still a shock. He shook Maria's shoulder, waking her up. It was important she listen to this too, since this was going to be their cover story for the rest of their life. She rubbed her bleary eyes and stared up at Alexander.

“Alex?”

She glanced around at their surroundings, taking in the bus, the driver, and the darkness.

“What-”

“Sorry, sir!” Alexander burst out, interrupting her. He couldn't have their cover blown open so fast. “We were with our grandparents for the summer, and now we're going back to school with our parents! My mum's waiting right outside to pick us up.”

Though it had to have made absolutely no sense in her half awake state, Maria thankfully knew when to keep her mouth shut. Alexander stood, pulling Maria and their backpacks with them. It was imperative that they get off the bus as fast as possible, but the bus driver blocked their path, pondering Alexander's answer.

“They let kids like you travel alone?”

“With all due respect, sir, I'm already 17,” Alexander replied, puffing up his chest. He really wasn't, but it was vital to confuse his age so anyone who happened to have a lost child picture on him would be fooled. The driver only rose an eyebrow.

“You look younger than that.”

“Oh?” Alexander cocked his head to one side, genuinely curious. “How old do I look?”

“Fifteen, maybe fourteen.”

Alexander hissed, insulted. He was sixteen!

“I assure you I am not that young,” Alexander gritted out. Regaining control of himself, he realized needed to focus on the escaping. Seeing an opening, Alexander tried to slip around him. The driver was wise to Alexander's tricks though, and moved in his path. Dammit.

“I'm in a bit of a hurry, sir, so move! My mum's getting worried.”

“Maybe, but all you have are the bags on your back. Is that all you had over the summer?”

Alexander had underestimated him. At first sight, he seemed like a newbie driver who had no idea what he was doing, but maybe he got a lot of runaways on his buses. It might’ve been easier to admit the truth now, but if he did he would be put into foster care, and Maria would have to go back to her family. He simply couldn't let that happen.

“No sir,” Alexander replied, lies flowing elegantly off the tip of his tongue. “My and my sister-” Maria stiffened and Alexander shot her a glare. If she continued to be so obviously uncomfortable, their cover would be blown! “- go to my grandparents every summer. They adore us, shower us with love, and insist we come over regularly, but my mum and dad can't, jobs tying them down you see. So it's just me and my sister. We even have our own room! Unfortunately, there's just too much, and we have to keep our stuff there. That's why we don't have much to carry.”

The driver examined them carefully, and Alexander swallowed. Would it work? Of course it would. Alexander had spent all month coming up with a plausible story. But this guy was proving to be much smarter than he looked. What if he figured them out? What if the authorities were called, and Alexander had to go into foster care, and Maria had to go back to her god awful father? What if-

Maria's warm hand clutched his. He glanced down at the little girl, ten years younger than he was. Maria gave him a little encouraging smile. Alexander instantly felt stupid. Here he was, a 16 year old freaking out, and needing to be comforted by Maria. He took a deep breath. It was okay. He planned for this. It was all going to be alright. Alexander matched the driver gaze steadfastly. Confidently.

“Well, I suppose… Sorry for wasting your time.”

Alexander could've cheered.

“No problem, no problem at all.”

He pulled Maria past the driver and out of the bus. The cool night blasted them with a gust of freezing wind, and Alexander could feel Maria shudder. Ignoring it, he stared into the night sky, taking in the stars. It wasn't nearly as clear as the one he saw on Nevis, but some of the important constellations were there. 

As the bus stuttered to life, Alexander pulled Maria further away, into the forest. He sped up slowly, starting at a trot, then a full on sprint, laughing. The wind blew on his face. Even though it was deathly cold, he couldn't help but enjoy it. Maria struggled to keep up with him. The blinking lights of New York City approached, twinkling like the night stars. They broke the trendline, and finally got their first look of New York. Busy streets, blazing lights, and the smell of a city; trash, car exhaust, and cigarettes. Their city. Their new home.

“Alex, where are we?” Maria puffed, collapsing on the ground. Alexander turned excitedly to her.

“New York! We're in New York City! This is great Maria! Don't you worry, we’ll make a good living here. I'll get you enrolled right away!”

“Enrolled?” Maria repeated, fearfully. Why was she so slow?

“Yes, in school!” Maria sighed in relief. “Anyways, we need to get you enrolled, and then find a job, and then-”

“Alex, don't you think we need to find a shelter first?”

“Yes, that too! And after we'll meet new people and find friends and have a stable source of income and-”

“Alex!” Maria interrupted, stopping his rant. “Stop!”

“Why? Why stop? Here, no one can tell you or me what to do, and no one can deny my existence. Here that world? I EXIST!” 

A couple of passerby stopped and stared at him as if he was insane. He might be, but that didn't matter. He was in New York now, and soon everyone would know his name. He would make his mark on the world, not as another insignificant orphan, but a man that changed history. He just knew that he was destined for this, for greatness, for this city, and he was going to be remembered for generations. He, Alexander Hamilton, was going to make his mark on America.

“Why are you so happy?”

Alexander switched his gaze to Maria, who was still on the ground, heaving. 

“What?”

“Why are you screaming to a city in the middle on the night?”

Even being 10 years younger, Maria had a level of common sense he would never achieve. Still, her words were a damper. Luckily for him, today nothing could ruin his night. He hauled her up and pulled her into the sidewalk.

“Maria, you feel that?”

“Feel what?”

“Use your senses. What do you smell?”

Maria took a whiff of the air and wrinkled her nose.

“It smells like booze.”

Alexander shook his head vigorously.

“No Maria! Not that! Try harder!”

He shook her back and forth, trying to force the knowledge into her head, when she abruptly pushed back. He stumbled backwards startled, about to protest, but shut up when he saw the look of fear in her eyes. He should’ve known better than to shake her. Maria gathered herself.

“Alex, let go of me! It’s just a city, alright?”

Alexander righted himself.

“Just a city? You’re joking, right? Maria, do you know what it smells like?”

“Again, no. Just get to the point already.”

“New York smells like freedom!” He was practically bouncing at this point. “The freedom to do whatever we want, Maria! Whether it is stay out after dark, or not be stuck in someone's house, to not be ridiculed or beaten, we have the freedom! We're free, you're free! Don't you love it Maria? You no longer have to deal with your father!”

“Well, I guess,” Maria muttered. Alexander grabbed her hand. 

“The reason you’re not happy like me is because you don't know what freedom is. You've never felt what it's like to be free, just like a caged bird. But don't worry Maria. I'll show you. I promise, within a couple of days, you'll be acting like me!”

“I think that's impossible,” Maria mused, but a rueful grin spread over her face just the same.

“Come on!” Alexander started pulling her in the other direction, and she followed, running into the night, into New York City, into her new future of possibilities. It was here that they would live a normal life, leaving their past of darkness far behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave constructive criticism! It is greatly appreciated.


End file.
